Baxter Ewers (SSB16)
Baxter Ewers is a playable character in Super Smash Bros. OC 2016. Baxter fights in his Magiquest moveset in the game despite lacking it for months, Baxter also has his appearance mixed between his Normal look and the belt he obtaines in MagiQuest 2:Shadow Clan. He retains mostly all of his runes and his final smash as well with some minor changes in his moveset. Attributes Baxter is a moderate heavy character who posses fast attacks with strong knockback but it long ending lag at the same time. Most of his attacks though possess high damage, high knockback, and good range, giving Baxter excellent KO potential at low damages. Baxter is also one of the best characters to crouch-cancel a jab with, as the move can accrue upwards of 20% on opponents when crouch-canceling the original hit into another jab a few times. Baxter works best when playing the range game, best maximized by using his forward aerial whenever retreating. His forward aerial has the distinction of having the most horizontal attack range of any normal aerial in the game. Though Baxter himself is slow, his attacks will surprise opponents when hitting from maximum range. Baxter also has a special mechanic that allows him to change runes using Rune Change and using a specific rune for Rune Use, his main one while not using Rune Change is Ice Arrow, Ice Arrow has a pretty good distance when holding it long, Ice Arrow can also freeze opponents at higher percent damages. Lightning Rune is great at Stunning his opponents so he can hit the opponent while the opponent is stunned, Also Lightning Rune works the same as Thunder from Robin. Rune of Healing works as a move to heal up baxter's damage percent by 2% if timed correctly. Fire Rune works as a chargable fireball that can be shot at anytime, It's great if you charge it all the way up and shoot it to KO opponents. And finally the Great Wolf Rune allows Baxter to summon a Gray Wolf, Timber Wolf or a Dark Wolf at his opponents as the Wolfs can jump at his opponents and letting the wolfs bite huge damage to the opponent before disappearing. Baxter has devastating KO moves in all Smash attacks, side tilt, Dash attack, Neutral Ariel, forward ariel, back ariel, up ariel, back throw, down throw, Rune Use and Portal Rune. Crystal Shield works as a Reflector, Portal Rune helps him to disappear and reappear damaging opponents, It's also one of the best recovery moves in the game. However Baxter definitely has his drawbacks. His dash speed is fairly slow, and he is a somewhat a tall target. Baxter's Crystal Shield can break after a opponent hits it hard thus baxter must wait for about 10 seconds to reduce it back. Baxter is also a open hit box during Portal Rune so one hit during his recovery move then he goes helpless. Still, he is vulnerable to edgehogging as it does not grab the ledge until he is descending with the attack and most characters have at least one attack that can knock baxter out of Portal Rune. It is also vulnerable to gimps from moves that push others away. Moveset 'Taunts' *Up: Throws up his wand and catches it saying "Come on!" *Side: Takes out a Dungeon Eyeball and shows it infront of the opponent and puts it away *Down: Warps out of the stage and back in 'On-Screen Apperance' *Enters from the Portal Gates into the Stage. 'Idle Poses' *Adjusts his Wand. *Raises his wand up looking up and back to the direction he's facing. 'Victory Poses' *Punches forward while walking forward many times and raises his fist up saying "Never test a Master Magi!" *Shoots out the Fire Rune and Rune of Freezing each side and poses. *Baxter jumps into the Portal Games and says "See you on the next one!" and Leaves. In Competitive Play Match ups Alternate Costumes Trivia